


De Bretagne et du bas-monde

by malurette



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Crepes, Flash Fic, Food is Serious Business, Gen, Not Serious, Short One Shot, but this is not, good omens has it wrong the best crêpes will never be from paris they're from brittany, i just want crêpes ok?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Vous avez pas ça à Paris ?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	De Bretagne et du bas-monde

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** De Bretagne et du bas-monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu  
>  **Personnages :** Sophie, Marianne, Héloïse  
>  **Genre :** gen/domestique/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Céline Sciamma, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** mardi gras -> crêpes / moquons-nous d'une erreure historique dans la mini série _Good Omens_  
>  (1) les meilleures crêpes ne seront jamais parisiennes, elles sont bretonnes, 2) et de toute façon il n'y en avait pas encore à Paris avant la Révolution, l'exode breton n'a eu lieu qu'après la Commune 3) plantez-vous sur l'existence la Bastille et la logistique de la Terreur on s'en fout mais la bouffe c'est sacré !!) 4) quoi ? y'avait pas de poêle ni de bilig en vue dans le film en soi he ben tant pis j'en rajoute quand même si je veux quitte à commettre moi-même une erreur parce que j'en ai marre de la soupe et je veux des crêpes !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

\- On va faire des crêpes, annonce Sophie, bien décidée.   
Marianne et Héloïse l'aident à la cuisine sans discuter, sans se soucier de l'étiquette, d'égales à égale en l'absence de la Comtesse. Tant qu'elles ont le temps de profiter de leur liberté...   
\- Des quoi ?  
\- Des galettes fines cuites sur la plaque... Vous n'avez pas ça à Paris ?  
Depuis qu'elles se connaissent, qu'elles ont appris à se faire confiance, que la visite chez la femme sage a resserré leurs liens, la petite demoiselle s'enhardit de plus en plus et même si elle n'ira jamais jusqu'à l'impertinence, oh, elle se permet juste une toute petite touche de taquinerie. Ils savent pas ce qui est bon ces aristos ! entendent-elles derrière, mais c'est dit sans méchanceté, avec de l'amusement.  
Oh, on peut se moquer de son accent, du patois local, mais la cuisine c'est autre chose ! Et s'il y a quelque chose de sacré dans la culture, c'est bien cela. 

Sophie déballe donc la version qui nourrit : de la farine de sarrasin, de l'eau pour la délayer, du sel pour faire ressortir le goût ; une autre fois prochaine elle leur montrera la version pour se faire plaisir : de la farine de blé, du lait, des œufs, une giclée d'alcool...   
Elle fouette dans sa jatte un appareil très liquide, brandit sa louche, et hop sur la plaque ! et on mettra dedans ce qu'on trouvera dans le garde-manger.   
Héloïse connaît déjà et cherche de quoi les garnir. Marianne accueille la découverte comme le reste : elle croyait savoir que pour transformer la farine en aliment nourricier il fallait la pétrir et cuire le pain au four, mais ça n'est pas son domaine après tout, et elle admet qu'il doit exister bien des façons différentes de faire, que ni les Parisiens ni les aristos dont Sophie pourrait se moquer ne forment des groupes homogènes, qu'ils ont tous leurs manières à eux. 

Elle sait bien combien le milieu artistique recèle de merveilles et des désillusions, d'ouverture sur des cultures exotiques et de jugement bien prompt à la fois : elle ne commentera pas le monde de ses clients, et ça n'est rien en regard du monde des petites gens. Elle se tait, elle observe, elle assimile. Elle ne juge pas.   
Et elle découvre, et elle se régale, et oh bon sang oui, les Parisiens et les aristos et le reste du monde ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent de ce quoi de Bretagne ! Bon peut-être qu'ils ont d'autres choses, différentes, bonnes aussi, mais...   
...c'est une science qu'elle devrait ramener chez elle quand elle devra quitter cet endroit. La reproduire ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstances, ne rendra jamais pareil, mais ça pourra toujours servir.


End file.
